


Communication

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: Chrom was avoiding you. When you attempt to have a conversation with him it only makes you feel that much worse. Is there a reason for Chrom's avoidance of you? Probably. Or maybe he's just the worst.





	Communication

             “I asked Lucina, but she merely ignored me… twice! Initially I thought she couldn’t hear me, but the second time she looked me dead in the eye and proceeded to do nothing.” A sigh punctuated the midst of your rant, and you slumped in your chair. “I wish I knew why she disliked me so much…” especially when I’m so close with you, you wanted to add. You stopped yourself though. Your relationship with Chrom was not ready for that kind of…strain.

Not after all the awkward nudity.

Chrom, for his part, did not appear to have been listening to a word you said. There was an elongated pause at the end of your speech. Once it became painfully clear he was supposed to say something here, he offered the rather apathetic; “Does it really make any difference what I think?”

Your heart seemed to stop as your face flashed in a mortified red. Not that Chrom could see it, he was very focused on his desk and hadn’t even looked up when you walked in.

No. Of course, on some level you knew it ‘didn’t really make any difference’. And yet, it did. You had just wanted to have some semblance of discussion involving an issue that had left you upset. No, discussing the issue would lead to nothing. Nothing, that is, except allowing you to relieve some of the stress and anxiety it had given you and allowing you to gain a sensation that Chom actually cared about you in some way.

But hey, maybe he didn’t.

Quickly, and before you could snap at him, you raced from his tent without so much as a ‘goodbye’. God, why had you been in there anyway? Chrom had been more or less avoiding you for the past couple of days, did you really think confronting him about his daughter’s rudeness in his personal space was going to make him hate you any less?

You sighed and collapsed onto a smashed tree. It acted as a seat for those wanting to sit in the freezing outdoors near the fire pit. “Maybe it’s a guy thing?” you asked no one.

Then someone gave you a response.

             “What is it that you believe to be a ‘guy thing’?” asked Frederick standing to attention by your smashed tree.

You quickly jumped to a straight backed seating position offering the knight a spluttered greeting as you attempted to appear like a professional tactician rather than a professional slacker. Frederick ignored your greeting and waited for the answer to his question.

Ah yes. His question.

             “I don’t know.” You muttered darkly as your mortification quickly turned to rage. “Being a dick who doesn’t care about others?”

              “Then what exactly does that make me?” Frederick chuckled and you simply looked away, slightly embarrassed by the thoughtless description. Frederick cleared his throat. “If we are discussing the man I think we are discussing, I do not think he meant to hurt your feelings… and I think you know that.”

Frederick’s kind smile made you feel like the jerk you probably were. But he was right, Chrom was a busy man who didn’t have time to cater to your occasionally erratic emotions.

You weren’t  _meant_  to have erratic emotions. You were the tactician, after all. Everyone relied on you to be the very opposite of erratic.

With his work seemingly done, Frederick slunk away leaving you with your thoughts and the sudden realization that you had physically run out of Chrom’s tent. He must have thought you were the most ridiculous human alive; to complain about rudeness then run from a tent in a very dramatic, very rude fashion.

Hopefully Frederick wouldn’t tell him that you called him a dick. That could only make matters worse. Though the chances of Frederick not telling something to Chrom that related even vaguely to him seemed like a non-existent possibility.

A loud call of your name alerted you to the mildly panting figure of Chrom that was trying to casually approach you. Though he was clearly not casual, seemingly even more stiff than he appeared in his tent earlier.

             “You… ran off earlier.” He said between pants – had he been looking for you?

You weren’t sure how to respond to that. Since talking to Frederick your mind was awash with how silly it was to actually  _run out of someone’s tent_. Like a child.

             “You just seemed a bit busy.” You tried to explain with a wan smile, desperately hoping it could be left at that. You were glad that Chrom had actually sought you out; that was something he had not done for a while. But you were more desperate to see this extended interaction come to an end.

It was not.

             “Given that I was trying to think of the best way to propose to the woman I loved, the temporary rudeness of my daughter didn’t seem that important.” He paused and seemed to reconsider his words. “But everything you say is important…”  

Momentarily lost in thought, Chrom gazed at a spot near your right ear as he softly muttered about the possibility of talking to his daughter in the morning in a stern manner, so soft and barely heard were further mutterings about the possibility of Lucina being your daughter too and whether or not that was an inappropriate thing for a father to ask.

You cupped his cheek and turned him so that he was facing you.

             “You were going to propose to me?”

He swore softly at his own stupidity. But then he seemed to become aware of your hand against his cheek. A gloved hand found yours on his cheek while another pulled you closer into him.

“Does this mean you accepted my rather rubbish proposal?”

You pressed your lips against his own. Chrom was very quick to respond, his arms wrapping around your waist, pulling you flush against him. You tangled your fingers in his dark hair desperately pressing your body more firmly against his own. You could feel every inch of his muscular chest and he in turn could feel more than enough of you to make him blush.

Chrom broke the kiss as he gasped loudly for breath, he didn’t move away by an inch though so as you came to a lightheaded pause you flopped against him uselessly.

             “I have dreamt of this moment.” He sighed out.

             “Oh?”

             “Mm, ever since I saw you naked that one time.” Chrom noticed his mistake almost immediately and possibly because you took a step back and glared at him. “That probably wasn’t the most gentlemanly thing I could have said.”


End file.
